Wild Tales
Tales that have been traded too long and whose truth cannot be rightly ascertained, mayhaps later they may become proper rumors. All fan-fiction and rumors of ill-repute below... * * * If you post a Rumor that's related to a work of fan-fiction, please put an in-line link directly to the fan-fiction it comes from! * * * Rumors of Ill Repute Categorized rumors by location relative to Viriskali. Rumors where no location is hinted at stay under Loriene. Kingdom of Loriene * A lone warrior '''travels across Loriene, seeking a worthy opponent. He '''offers his blade '''to the one who can best him. * Somewhere in the fields of Loriene, there`s an '''ancient tomb. It is said that the entrance is guarded by a foul beast. * A floating castle '''migrates across the sky in the far reaches of the West Marches. '''Once a year it lands '''at its origin '''while the full moon shines. A squished flying bard haunts the landing site. * There are faint whispers of a secret cult that captures and turns unwilling subjects into demonic minions. Rumour has it a prominent human noble family leads it, though everyone who has investigated it has disappeared. * News of a plague infection spreading through the Viriskali region has reached the capital. Pfalzgraf Gunther Stolz is not pleased as his lands lie down the road to the east of the South Elin Plain and he fears contamination (both moral and medical) from the area. He has made ready to hold his border from the "diseased denizens of those uncivilized borderlands" and has stated coldly that the additional supplies traded from Loriene may not reach Viriskali in time for the bitterly cold winter unless "This Viriskali issue is handled to the satisfaction of the defense of the Realm." In the past Stolz has on many occasions made public his low opinion. "If we continue like this we will be little better than Viriskali itself". ** It is said that a dispatch has been released to Mayor Aered Bertholme, asking him to settle this issue post haste. In the best of times Stolz and Bertholme relations have been cold, now they are downright frigid. * In His unbound generosity, his majesty the king has seen fit to grant rights to a late knight's gully castle for a year and a day to any common folk who slay the giant terrorizing the Udrin Foothills. * In the distant Desert Empire if you travel bearing arms '''between oases, voices will call out from below, '''bleached bones will make you company when you dream and when you wake. Viriskali Town gossip * There is a rumor of a kobold shaman living in this area that performs powerful healing rituals but his services are said to come with a "price". * It has been said that Ironjaw is Juliette's Husband and that she's pregnant. Not sure if the rumors are true, but the puke puddles and constant dry heaving certainly confirms the pregnancy... gross! ** Hilda Hildaguard has been spreading rumors that Juliette the half-Orc once vomited up maggots with the faces of children. * A noble Elven heiress is said to have passed through Viriskali a few weeks back, but was never seen or heard from again. * An adventuring wizard has been spreading tidings of doom, prophesying "a thousand years of darkness". ** It is rumored that this wizard has the ability to turn himself to stone when danger threatens - if so he is very powerful indeed. * A lyrical leprechaun spinning strange turns of phrase is said to wander the plains, delighting travelers with her poetic performances before suddenly disappearing into the wilds again. * The blacksmith's son '''slayed with his bare hands something not of this world. They say it '''marked him for ever. * A former mistress said that Mayor Aered Bertholme 'used to have a painting that bled instead of him. * (Shout out to Pendragon introductions - two townswoman overheard on the streets of Viriskali) '"Have you heard? 'Old man Dufferanus was found dead on the front porch of his country estate!" "The same Dufferanus who fell out of favor from the '''Desert Empire '''after (voice drops to a whisper) rejuvenating the Emperor with young blue dragon blood?" "The same! It is said that the scribe in Nala was busy with him recently, for he feared for his own life and wanted to put his wishes clear should something (slight pause to make a sign to ward off evil) un...natural happen" '"How dreadful what says his will?" ** Posted with fine parchment on the memorial wall 'of '''Frelka's Tavern '''in a strong and clean print: ''I, Dufferanus of sound mind and judgment do hereby set forth my wishes and will in respect that I have reason to believe that my '''life will too soon end. '''I have failed to complete my task and must stand for my punishment as those of my line have done forth from antiquity. This parchment will be presented to the patrons of Frelka's Tavern, '''men and women of character and unfettered original thought '''are said to frequent this place and having no heir I ask that they hear me out. I request but a simple task.'Stay in my manor home for five days and nights and exit upon the dawn light of the sixth day '''and my home, what is contained within and my Magocratic (government by magic user) title '''Summoner of the First Order '''be passed to those who survive the initiation. My burden be done, my honor be restored, my name continued for history to judge."''At the bottom of the page is signed ''Dufferanus, third apprentice of Tasko ''in a spidery hand and instructions to seek out '''Nala's Scribe '''for the '''key to the manor '''and for '''instructions on the ritual required '''to begin the trial. Job Offers / Services * A jeweler will buy a set of '''matching five gems, for twice their market value. Deliver before October 1st. * [http://www.reddit.com/r/itmejp/comments/2tf6es/west_marshes_once_upon_a_midnight_dreary_a_tale/ A travelling minstrel by the name of Arthur has been found wandering the woods near Viriskali. Caked in blood and dirt he does not move, only whispers the crickets are so loud tonight.] His cousin is paying 80gp to anyone who can bring back both Arthur's horse and gear to Viriskali. * Is your will made in a trembling hand? Does it have a smudge you want clean? Fear not for Nala's resident scribe '''provides officially transcribed '''copies '''that will show beyond a doubt you really number among the heirs. Don't forget your purse... * A '''raving gnome '''claims it can (partially) '''drain the Wraefen '''and build a bridge to '''open a new trade route. For the mere pittance of 20,000 gold the little creature will get started. It chirps about "a return to former glory", I call it madness. * Frelka of Frelka's Tavern may be looking for a wealthy silent business partner. It seems that many of his regular patrons run up tabs and then run off on adventures and are never seen again. Despite this he looks to expand his Tavern to include a separate Veteran's Club where the more experienced can share information and hopefully prevent foolhardy deaths. ** Preliminary construction plans have uncovered the possibility that Frelka is aware of ruins underneath his establishment that could be cleared out and renovated. He recently discovered a secret door behind the keg shelves in the storage area. Guard whispers * (EAST) 'Travelers have spoken of a '''screaming tree '''along the road east of Viriskali. * '(SOUTH) 'A secretive '''gambling house '''frequented by malcontents and criminals lies south of Nala. * '(SOUTH) Even the children coming from Nala have black teeth. Are they all smoking dreamweed? * (3 days from Starkwald?) Kor is cursed [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1o5hiIp-59m2pfILD1XKr7IIAmJKFQmtrDaF5-cxZ7L0 I tell you'! '''First the '''priests fled '''from that tiny hamlet, then their last '''priestess burned alive' in a tavern fire. Now I hear only Malcolm survived from Vik's trip to some gods-forsaken ruins in the Starkwald.] * (WEST of the Starkwald) A Halfling mentioned a College of Mystaval, that survived the ancient Magocracy, containing half a world's knowledge inside. Lepool * Some children that went missing from Lepool some weeks back are said to have been spotted wandering the wilds near there at night. * Crone Mara claims "the childless mothers are next!" and wants to leave Lepool yesterday. She needs an escort to carry her things all the way to Viriskali '''and make a detour to visit an old friend's hut. * A giant '''hagfish disguising itself as a hermit monk has been feeding his bile and excrement to unsuspecting travelers. What fiendish machinations could such a foul creature have in store for his victims? * Cultists in Lepool are starting a''' cult feud''' again! They claim some slime-loving wannabes have desecrated The Great Worm's shrine and will hire mercenaries to "pay them back" or prevent further disrespect. * The river near Lepool has been said to be blessed by some and cursed by others. A faint feeling of unease, almost a feeling of being watched comes upon those who approach the waterside. Wraefen * Something lives below the fens and emerges at night. Its cries are chilling. * The fens have claimed an explorer who sought the cries beneath the fens. He left at midday all dressed in red, and never returned. * Strange''' visions of a great maw''' rising to swallow all from beneath afflict those who sleep near the fens. For days after all they can think of are teeth. * A merchant and her caravan all dressed in silks and the like cut a path through the fens to save time. She came gibbering out of the fog whimpering about teeth, and shrill cries a day after, alone and covered in poisoned boils. * In a clearing full of tar stands a grizzled man in a gibbet, oily hair reaches the soil. Has a blue magpie for company. He will barter information for shiny baubles. Always consults the bird beforehand. * Now that Castle Cock stands empty, the swirling mists of the Wraefen have started to encroach the castle, and it's halls are beginning to echo with bone chilling cries. Harllud Barrows * Stories of Elves performing''' forbidden breeding experiments''' have circled around the barrows for years. Most dark and vile of these experiments produced the most illegitimate of offspring...an Elc/Orf. * Recently travelers skirting the Barrows have heard a voice coming from the mists, it seems to be in pain and calls out in a otherworldly voice - "Have you forgotten your oath ?" * A whiny voiced pig creature has been sighted darting in and out of the fog, nagging travellers, and only leaving when people pay attention to it. Some say the pig has been possessed by the spirit of a lost child, devoured by wolves. Starkwald * According to the writings of a dead wizard, there may be Elves living in the Starkwald. * An emaciated trapper with sodden clothes found his way to Frelka's claiming to have seen a leprechaun and its famous pot of gold. An alluring tune led him to a dry well in the Starkwald, with the elusive creature at the bottom adding coins to his pot. * A fire has sprung up in a small clearing in the forest, but it doesn't burn the greenery. On the full moon a hunter and his '''ghastly hounds''' are said to enter this world from the flames and track prey until dawn. * Northwest of the forest an albino troll has taken residence under a brimstone bridge. Hammer blows and drunken laughter can now be heard day and night. * There is a well beaten trail leading deeper into the forest, marked by tree carvings of spirals. Runes depicting elves covering their mouths litter the path. Upon entering the trail, there is an unnatural silence; non-elves will experience a buzzing in the ears. If there is a sound louder than a whisper whirlwinds will form, throwing invaders up into the tallest tree's canopy. * [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rU8lHkkkrrwYLi0K2KDBgrLZjpITATVHck2wrtnMiPg In moonlit nights an obsidian tower, built in honor of the Silent One, can be seen sticking like a darker thumb above the forest's canopy. This''' tower changes location like a moody wind does direction.] A learned '''halfling '''has visited the tower once and '''would like to return, this time with some adventurers in tow, for there are both great treasures and horrors '''inside. She can be found wandering the roads parallel to the Starkwald. Udrin Foothills * A huntsman from the west brought news of a '''slain party that had [http://www.reddit.com/r/itmejp/comments/2t6kjj/west_marches_dundens_tale/ set out to kill a giant in the western hills, earlier in the year.] * Buried deep in a cave, there is said to be the Armor of the Mad Barbarian, Greythgor. A warrior that was said to have slain hundreds, but the one to slay him was his armor.... * West of Viriskali, somewhere amongst the Udrin Foothills, is said to live a mysterious sage who grants "divinations of the future", but only to the "most worthy"; whatever that means. * The western stone road is in ruins. '''Again. Spore holes in the ground, munched rocks and egg shell remains hard as steel stick from the trail in a S pattern, making passage nearly impossible. * It is said that long ago a '''barbaric people created a great stronghold in the Udrin. Those people feared for their ferocity were known as The Unsleeping and the ruin of their fortress Guds-Hus still stands to this day. Recently there have been reports of the fortress being rebuilt mysteriously during the night, some whispered rumors state that the barbarian's ancient dedication to the Old Gods may have returned flesh to dead form. ** Historically The Unsleeping were reputed to have the ability to enter others dreams and steal their sleeping bodies . When the barbarians went to war it was said that their ancestors would fight beside them in undead forms, raised by their Dead Witches and paid for with the flesh of enemy captives and dead. * Along the western road there are two small unmarked graves '''covered by a brown stained dress. In a bent eucalyptus sapling stands a '''noose, fashioned with a red ribbon. In a small golden script the ribbon states: Property of Alexandria. Tales of Fiction Fan-fiction posted in itmejp's reddit, links to threads or google-docs. * Dunden's Tale * The Marcher Knight * The Highborn * Once upon a Midnight Dreary... * In the Hall of the Barrow-King * Rise and Fall of Leipalla * Upon the Lips of Dying Men * The Tower of the Silent One * The Stranger People of little Fame * Madame Hammer * Bartholomew, travelling tinker. Small cart pulled by a donkey. Will barter for coin, personal items or rumors. Has every mundane item known to Man and one item of superb quality. All tales told to him become true. Will repay kindness and disrespect in the most (in)opportune time. Creatures of Legend * Ser Nigel von Asle and Neve (Ice Lich and his Steed) * Drivel Grin - "Tooth Fairy" ** Idea: Lore-wise '''It would be even cooler if the drivel took only the teeth and left the body pristine, but for a huge toothless smile. What would the PCs or locals NPCs think? Suspects: local barber/chirurgeon or that witch in the woods? * Caligosaurus - "Mist Monster" * Grontak - "Two faced gatekeepers" * Buh-Khul - "Winter Owlions" * Wulfotter - "mix of Wolf, Otter and shark?" * Zonalarian Tree - "a tree containing magical energy" * And yet more cool monster art in the author's tumblr. Items of Wonder * [http://www.reddit.com/r/itmejp/comments/2s6kml/west_marches_item_suggestion_lifedrinker_tyranny/ '''Lifedrinker] * Armor of the Mad Barbarian - Black suit of armor with dried red streaks of blood all over it. The inside of the armor has hooks that dig into the wearers skin all over. ** AC 17 ** At the beginning of battle, the wearer roles a D20 to see how much control the armor has over the wearer. On a 1-5 the wearer takes 2 points of damage, gains advantage on their first attack and their weapon damage for the fight is increased by 1. On a 6-13 the wearer takes 5 points of damage, gains advantage on their next 2 attacks, and their weapon damage for the fight is increased by 2. On a 14-18 the wearer takes 7 points of damage, gains advantage on their next 3 attacks, and their weapon damage for the fight is increased by 3. On a 19-20 the wearer takes 10 points of damage, gains advantage on their next 4 attacks, their weapon damage for the fight is increased by 4 and they automatically go first in battle. * Piggy bank - pocket-sized bronze figurine of a fat furry humanoid with a twirly tail. Surprisingly heavy with a metal clinking. Smells lightly of truffles. ** Its mouth moves when something valuable is close by. Shines briefly when fed coins and gems. If broken everything previously fed comes out. At night if not fed, comes alive and eats its owner's fingers, bit by bit. ** Contents: ~2000 verdigris filled copper coins, a humming sphere of ancient iron coins, a magnetized horse shoe inside the sphere, ~30kg of truffles, dozens of finger bones.